Point de Départ
by Sagittarius no Melodia
Summary: Ou comment une visite à la banque Gringotts va faire réaliser à Harry qu'épouser Ginny Weasley est une mauvaise idée. D'ailleurs, rester entre les mains d'Albus Dumbledore en est une tout aussi mauvaise. Two-shot. No pairing. Dans le deuxième chapitre qui n'était pas vraiment prévu, Harry fera face à la réaction de Dumbledore mais aussi à Andromeda, bien décidée à récupérer Teddy.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou à tous, voici une fic que j'ai écrite pendant le Nano et que je vous poste donc. Elle est assez courte mais d'autres devraient suivre rapidement vu que j'ai pu bien les avancer. J'en ai aussi une à chapitre que je vous mettrais quand j'aurais fini d'écrire la première partie. Enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez celle-ci. Bonne lecture!

Point de Départ

Harry Potter, jeune sorcier de 17 ans bientôt 18 et grand vainqueur de Voldemort, doutait alors qu'il attendait son tour à la banque Gringotts. A la fin du mois de Juin de cette année il avait finalement pu vaincre son grand ennemi dans une bataille dantesque s'étant déroulée à l'illustre école de sorcellerie. Peu avant ce combat Albus Dumbledore avait fait un retour triomphant, ayant avec brio simulé sa mort pour tromper l'ennemi. Quand la guerre fut enfin terminée il avait repris les rênes de tout ce bazar et organisé avec le Magenmagot le procès de plusieurs mangemorts. Dans le lot, Harry avait défendu farouchement les élèves de Serpentard, indiquant leur non implication suite aux ordre de Minerva de les tenir enfermés dans leur salle commune. Il avait également défendu le couple Malefoy, saluant le geste de Narcissa pour le sauver. Il avait aussi exigé que tous passent par du veritaserum pour expliquer pourquoi ils s'étaient battus aux côtés du Lord Noir. Et la société, reconnaissante envers son Héros, avait plié à ses exigences.

Maintenant, un mois plus tard, il préparait son mariage avec Ginny. Ou plutôt, il avait finit par accepter que Mme Weasley organise ce mariage après l'avoir saoulé pendant ces deux dernières semaines pour qu'il cède et se marie. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fini par accepter, surtout qu'il savait qu'il ne voulait pas se marier tout de suite. Cela l'avait intrigué mais sans qu'il ne s'attarde dessus. La vraie raison de sa présence à la banque c'était les outrageuses dépenses que Mme Weasley et sa fille faisaient pour organiser le fameux mariage. Harry savait que la famille Weasley ne pouvait pas se permettre de telles dépenses. De plus, il savait que la Matriarche avait sa clef vu que Dumbledore lui avait dit lui avoir remis quand il avait voulu récupérer un peu d'argent et qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Le Directeur lui avait rappelé que jusqu'à ses 21 ans il était son Tuteur et qu'il pouvait faire ça. Le brun avait été dubitatif, mais avait laissé couler.

_ Que peut Gringotts pour vous, Héritier Potter-Black?

_ Euh…

Harry, venu à la base vérifier que son coffre était intacte, ne s'attendait pas à un tel accueil de la petite créature et la regarda donc bêtement pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se secouer et de demander timidement si la banque avait des conseillers et s'il pouvait en voir un.

_ Bien évidemment, Héritier Potter-Black, le gestionnaire de vos voûtes va vous recevoir. Ragor, mène donc le jeune Héritier au bureau du Directeur.

Harry suivit alors avec appréhension le gobelin Ragor qui le mena dans les dédales de la banque jusqu'à un bureau richement décoré d'or. Harry s'assit en face sur un fauteuil confortable après avoir été invité d'un geste par le Directeur Ragnok. Ce dernier se présenta et demanda au jeune homme pourquoi il était ici.

_ Eh bien, au début je souhaitais simplement voir si personne n'avait pris de l'or dans mon coffre, mais maintenant je suis plus intrigué par le fait que l'on m'appelle "Héritier Potter-Black".

_ Vous avez dix-sept ans Monsieur Potter, donc conformément à la législation en vigueur vous êtes l'Héritier de votre Maison de naissance ainsi que de celle de votre parrain à travers son testament. Vous avez un an à partir de votre majorité pour réclamer les bagues de Lord. Si vous ne le faites pas alors le Ministère récupérera vos biens jugés sans Héritiers puisque vous êtes le dernier en ligne directe.

_ Donc quand j'aurais 21 ans je pourrais devenir Lord?

_ 21…? S'étouffa le gobelin. Non Monsieur Potter, la majorité sorcière est à dix-sept ans. Et malgré le fait que ce soient des moldus qui vous aient élevé, vous restez sous la législation sorcière. Il vous reste donc quelques jours pour réclamer vos titres.

Harry avait blanchi. Lui majeur? Et depuis presque un an? Pourquoi personne ne lui avait dit?! Et pourquoi le Directeur lui avait dit qu'il serait majeur à 21 ans?! Une migraine commença à l'assaillir avec violence, tentant de refouler au loin ses interrogations.

_ Monsieur Potter? S'enquit avec inquiétude le gobelin.

Il sentait la magie du jeune homme crépiter comme si elle luttait contre quelque chose. Le Directeur appela rapidement un briseur de sort pour qu'il vienne examiner le jeune garçon. Et quand Bill Weasley arriva dans la pièce il fut surpris de voir son presque frère se tenir la tête en grimaçant de souffrance. Cependant il agit rapidement et avec professionnalisme en lançant plusieur sorts de diagnostic sur le jeune garçon. Et à la lecture des résultats, autant Ragnok que lui avait pâli.

_ Directeur…? Demanda-t-il en tremblant légèrement, peu certain de la marche à suivre devant le nombre d'enchantements sur le petit brun.

_ Stabilisez-le et emmenez-le en salle de rituel. Je vous envoie rapidement du soutiens pour le purifier. Une purification complète Monsieur Weasley.

_ Bien Directeur. Répondit le rouquin en s'activant rapidement.

Trois heures plus tard Bill n'était toujours pas certain de ce qu'il devait penser. Avec ses collègues ils avaient défait plusieurs sortilèges qui devaient empêcher Harry de douter des décisions d'Albus Dumbledore et de Molly Weasley. Ils avaient enlevé plusieurs sceaux sur sa magie, ces derniers bloquant des dons ou encore empêchant un bon contrôle du brun sur cette dernière. Il était aussi incapable d'utiliser une partie de son noyau magique, celui avec lequel on créait des sorts classés "noirs". D'autres sceaux étaient posés directement sur l'apparence de Harry, pour qu'il ressemble presque trait pour trait à son père. Un lien puissant devait s'activer dès la consomation de son mariage avec sa petite soeur et rendait Harry pratiquement esclave de cette dernière, sans compter celui déjà en place qui faisait penser au petit brun qu'il était fou amoureux de Ginny. L'aîné des Weasley nageait en plein cauchemar.

_ Bill?

Le rouquin releva la tête pour voir sa compagne arriver. En désespoir de cause et vu son état de confusion il l'avait appelé. Il se dépêcha de la serrer contre lui et d'enfouir son visage dans son cou, se rasseyant avec elle sur les genoux. Il lui raconta alors ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Fleur était peut-être en congé maternité mais elle restait une employée de Gringotts, soumise au secret. Et Bill avait totalement confiance en elle pour lui confier les derniers évènement.

_ Comment va-t-il?

_ Endormit le temps que sa magie récupère de sa purification.

_ D'accord. Quand il se réveillera, j'irais le voir. Je devais reprendre dans pas longtemps de toute façon. Mais au moins je pourrais discuter avec lui et le Directeur, voir s'il est encore en danger ou s'il pourra se gérer seul. Même si je pense qu'après pareil trahison il aura besoin de beaucoup de soutiens.

Bill acquiesça, comme toujours elle avait raison. Il la laissa donc se rendre auprès du jeune homme pour le soutenir.

OoOoO

_ Bonjour Arry.

Le brun sourit en entendant cet accent particulier qu'une seule personne de son entourage possédait.

_ Fleur… Je te croyais encore en congé.

_ Bill m'a appelé, il est celui qui a purifié ton corps et ta magie avec deux autres collègues. Il était… bouleversé.

_ J'imagine. Moi-même je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout ceci.

Fleur s'avança dans la pièce et s'assit sur la causeuse près du jeune brun. Ce dernier attendait dans une petite salle que Ragnok puisse de nouveau le recevoir. La blonde l'enlaça tendrement et une première larme roula sur la joue du jeune homme, vite suivie par une ribambelle d'autres.

_ Ca va aller, Arry, tu n'as pas que des ennemis. Et tes alliés sont nombreux.

Le jeune brun prit le temps de pleurer ses désillusions dans les bras de son amie avant de se relever et de la remercier. Il passa rapidement se débarbouiller aux toilettes avant de revenir dans la salle d'attente, avisant un gobelin qui lui signifia que le Directeur était prêt à le recevoir.

_ Si tu as besoin, tu sais où nous trouver, Arry. Bill et moi serons ravis de te venir en aide.

_ Merci Fleur. Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance. Je vais voir ce que le Directeur a à me révéler puis je vous contacterais le plus tôt possible.

Il serra une nouvelle fois la française contre lui avant de lui sourire d'un air un peu plus serein que celui qu'il avait avant. Rapidement, Harry fut de retour dans le bureau richement décoré.

_ Héritier Potter-Black, commença le Directeur, il est de mon devoir de vous informer de tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec vos voûtes depuis la mort de vos parents et l'emprisonnement de votre parrain.

_ Faites, Directeur. Même si je présage que cela va être long et douloureux.

Le gobelin grimaça. Le jeune homme face à lui ne pouvait avoir plus raison. La créature prit le temps d'observer ce nouveau Harry Potter. Plus de lunettes pour commencer, des cheveux toujours aussi indisciplinés d'un noir intense mais avec de discrets reflets roux. Un visage plus fin et harmonieux. Un corps légèrement plus féminin. Définitivement, les gènes de Lily Potter avaient repris leur place, même si le garçon ressemblait encore beaucoup à son père, on voyait nettement plus de ressemblances avec sa mère que seulement la couleur de ses iris.

_ Dans ce cas je vais commencer avec le testament de vos parents. Fit le gobelin.

On avait déjà fait un résumé au petit brun de tout ce qui avait été enlevé pendant le rituel de purification, ne restait plus qu'à parler de ses coffres. Et ça commençait avec James et Lily Potter qui avaient bien stipulé de ne surtout pas placer leur fils chez les Dursley, chose que Dumbledore avait volontairement oublié quand il l'avait fait.

_ Le Directeur a prit illégalement en charge vos voûtes et d'importants retraits ont été fait depuis. En seize ans il s'est accaparé pratiquement la moitié de vos richesses.

_ Pouvez-vous faire revenir les objets volés?

_ C'est ce qui est prévu, Monsieur Potter. Vu que tout ceci est illégal c'est donc un vol. De ce fait nous allons faire un audit complet de toutes vos possessions. Vos biens immobiliers vont êtres scellés magiquement jusqu'à ce que vous alliez vous-même les visiter et les intrus seront expulsés. Les voûtes du Directeur seront débitées du montant total de l'or qui vous a été volé et s'il n'a pas assez pour vous remboursé il aura une dette auprès de Gringotts qui vous fournira l'argent manquant.

_ Je vois que vous avez la situation bien en main. Puis-je avoir un aperçu de mes propriétés?

_ Naturellement. Répondit Ragnok en tendant un liasse de feuilles au jeune homme face à lui.

Harry les feuilleta rapidement. Il fut surpris de voir que beaucoup étaient habités. Il trouva aussi quelques noms connus comme Godric's Hollow ou plus étonnant, la Chaumière aux coquillages où vivaient Bill et Fleur.

_ Pouvez-vous envoyer une lettre à toutes mes demeures habitées sauf ces deux là. Il tendit les feuilles correspondant à la Chaumière de Bill et Fleur ainsi que le magasin des jumeaux. Pour tous sauf ceux là ils auront deux semaines pour quitter les lieux avant d'être expulsés. J'irais moi-même voir les Weasley pour parler avec eux des arrangements.

_ Bien, ce sera fait. Autre chose?

_ J'aimerais réclamer mes titres de Lord. Ainsi que rompre le contrat de mariage avec Ginny.

_ Une fois accepté par la bague des Black le contrat deviendra automatiquement caduque car aucun descendant de Cedrella Weasley née Black ne peut hériter du titre de Lord ou Lady.

_ Parfait, ça m'arrange.

L'épreuve des bagues se passa sans aucun problème. Celle des Potter vint naturellement se loger sur son pouce gauche et celle des Black sur son pouce droit. Cette dernière avait fait un peu de résistance mais avait finit par céder et accepter le nouveau Lord. Harry put alors constater que plus rien ne le liait à la benjamine des Weasley. Il en fut satisfait.

_ Ais-je des elfes? Demanda-t-il finalement à son conseiller.

_ Il ne vous en reste plus qu'un, Kreattur. Le dernier elfe des Potter est mort quand le Manoir familial a été attaqué et que votre grand-mère est décédée.

_ Je comprend. Sa grand-mère dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Je vais commencer par me rendre au Square alors. Je sens que j'ai besoin de digérer tout ça.

_ Bien sûre Lord Potter-Black, maintenant que vous êtes en pleine possession de vos moyens et que vous avez réclamé vos héritages nous avons le temps.

_ Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, Directeur. Je ne sais pas trop combien je vous doit me prenez-le dans mes voûtes.

_ Si tel est votre souhait, Milord. Tenez, voici un résumé exhaustif de toutes vos possessions Potter et Black. Si vous avez des questions vous savez où me trouver.

Harry acquiesça avant de le saluer et de sortir. Il avait aussi reçu une petite bourse et une carte bleue pour faire ses achats dans le monde sorcier et le monde moldu. En sortant il croisa Bill et Fleur et leur dit qu'ils devaient voir des choses ensemble, la française l'invita donc à venir dîner chez eux samedi soir, donc dans cinq jours vu qu'ils étaient lundi. Après ça il passa par le Chaudron Baveur pour appeler le Magicobus et se rendre au Square. Il y entra rapidement et fut immédiatement assaillit par les hurlements de feu Lady Black. Il ferma rapidement son rideau avant de voir Kreattur qui le fixait ou plutôt, qui fixait son pouce droit où se trouvait la chevalière des Black.

_ Bonjour Kreattur. Je suis le nouveau Lord Black depuis peu de temps. Sais-tu ce que cela signifie?

_ Kreattur jurer de protéger Lord Black et sa descendance. De servir avec humilité et respect. Sur Mère Magie, Kreattur jurer.

_ J'accepte. Dit doucement Harry, ravi de la tournure des évènements. Maintenant, peux-tu me mener au noyau de la Maison? J'aimerais me faire accepter par elle et renforcer les protections.

_ Kreattur guider le jeune Maître. Accepta l'elfe.

Ils descendirent alors et Harry se retrouva devant une sphère lumineuse pulsant doucement. Il posa sa main dessus et poussa sa magie. Au départ la Maison fut suspicieuse, comme la Bague, mais elle finit par accepter ce nouveau maître et les barrières furent renforcées.

_ Bien, ça c'est fait. Se dit-il à lui-même avant de se tourner vers son elfe. Kreattur, est-il possible pour toi d'aller chercher mes affaire au Terrier sans te faire repérer ?

_ Kreattur peut le faire, jeune Maître.

_ Bien, pose-les donc dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius une fois que tu les auras et rejoint moi dans la cuisine.

L'elfe s'inclina et partit exécuter ses tâches. Harry remonta alors au Rez-de-chaussé. Il comptait bien rester au Square quelques temps et devait donc le rénover un minimum pour qu'il soit habitable. Il était néanmoins conscient de son goût très aléatoire en matière de mode. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand on sonna à la porte. Curieux, il s'avança doucement et regarda par le judas qui cela pouvait bien être. Il fut surpris de voir Luna et Hermione, visiblement chargées, la blonde lui fit même un petit signe de main. C'est donc rapidement qu'il invita les deux jeunes femmes à entrer:

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Demanda-t-il aux deux filles.

Hermione lui lança un regard bouleversé alors que Luna se contenta de sautiller jusqu'à la cuisine. Harry secoua la tête. Il avait une confiance absolue en Luna, plus qu'en quiconque sur cette terre. Il invita donc Hermione à s'asseoir et commença à faire du thé, vite remplacé par Kreattur quand il revint du Terrier.

_ Alors, que c'est-il passé? demanda-t-il doucement une fois qu'ils furent tous servis.

_ J'ai entendu Ron et Ginny parler de ton mariage. Ils disaient des choses horribles et…

_ Je sais Mione, les gobelins m'ont mit au courant et j'ai fait un rituel de purification.

_ Je t'avais dit que les nargoles l'avaient quitté. Fit doucement Luna.

_ Oui, ils l'ont fait. Répondit Harry. Maintenant je vais vivre ici quelques temps, histoire de me remettre de toutes ces révélations. Souhaitez-vous rester?

_ S'il te plait. Je n'ai nul part où aller et je ne me sens pas de retourner au Terrier. Fit timidement Hermione.

_ Je resterais à tes côtés, Harry. Fit à son tour Luna et le brun en fut ravi.

_ Bien! parce que j'avais justement besoin de personnes avec un goût plus sûre que le mien vu que je compte rénover cette baraque!

Cela fit rire ses invitées et allégea le coeur d'Hermione. C'est donc avec bonne humeure qu'ils se mirent au travail. Avec leur magie cela allait vite et Kreattur se chargea du plus gros du travail. Le jeune Lord confia avec appréhension son argent à ses amies une fois qu'ils eurent complètement vidé le rez-de-chaussé. Pendant que les deux femelles hystériques partaient faire les boutiques il avait avec l'aide de Kreattur complètement réagencer l'espace. Finit le long couloir sombre, on entrait directement sur un salon agréable sur la droite et un petit espace pour ranger manteaux et chaussure avec une causeuse se trouvait sur la gauche. Harry avait condamné la porte de la cuisine en refaisant un mur mais avait laissé une ouverture large un peu plus loins dans le mur. Ainsi il traversait le salon pour se rendre dans une autre pièce avec à droite une grande table pour manger et sur la gauche une cuisine ouverte tout équipée. Le sol était en parquet clair et les murs peint de couleurs pastels ou avec des pierres apparentes. Voilà le tout nouvel espace qu'ils obtinrent à la fin de la journée et après que Luna et Hermione aient dévalisé les magasins. Le tout rendait l'espace, auparavant froid et austère, très chaleureux et accueillant.

Ils continuèrent sur leur lancée et le premier étage fut à son tour rénové. Avant on y trouvait la chambre de Sirius, celle de Régulus, une salle de bain et une salle vide contenant la tapisserie des Black. Hermione avait investi la première chambre, celle de Sirius, et l'avait refait à son goût. Luna avait fait de même avec celle de Régulus. La tapisserie avait disparue et la pièce réinvestie en bibliothèque. Une petite, mais complète. Un bout de la salle de bain avait été transformé en WC indépendant et le reste avait été modernisé.

Au deuxième étage Harry avait investi la chambre parentale qui faisait la taille des chambres de Hermione et Luna réunit. La pièce juste au-dessus de la nouvelle bibliothèque servait avant de bureau et avait été transformé en chambre pour Teddy. Le reste de l'espace était une salle de bain qu'ils avaient également modernisé.

Harry avait en effet découvert que suite au testament de Remus et Tonks il était le gardien légitime de son filleul, avant Andromeda qui s'était bien gardé de le lui dire. Il comptait bien récupérer la garde du bambin et l'élever comme son fils. Il savait ce que cela faisait de vivre avec des fantômes pour parents et d'être constamment comparé à eux et ce, dans le bon ou le mauvais sens.

Pour finir leur rénovations du Square, ils avaient remis à neuf le laboratoire de potion au sous-sol. Le sous-sol ne faisait qu'un quart de la superficie de la maison et ne contenait donc que le laboratoire ainsi que la salle du noyau de la maison. Ils finirent par le grenier qui accueillit une salle d'entrainement sur la moitié de sa superficie, une buanderie et les appartements de Kreattur que Harry l'avait laissé organiser comme il souhaitait. S'assurant néanmoins qu'il ait tout le confort nécessaire. Il lui avait aussi ordonné de s'acheter des vêtements propres et neufs. Les filles aussi avaient refait leur garde robe avec joie ainsi que celle de Harry. Une fois cela fait, ils avaient tous brûlé leurs vieux vêtements dans la cheminée du salon dans un acte symbolique qui les libéraient de leur passé.

Durant les quatre jours que durèrent les rénovations Harry s'était sentit parfaitement à l'aise avec Luna et Hermione. Tous les trois s'entendaient très bien et la née-moldue avait eut une longue conversation avec Kreattur sur le besoin des elfes de maisons de se lier à un sorcier ou un bâtiment chargé de magie. Le petit brun avait également eut le temps de potasser les feuillets que le Directeur Ragnok lui avait donné. Il s'était alors beaucoup renseigné sur tout son patrimoine et sur comment le gérer. Hermione l'avait beaucoup aidé, à vrai dire elle avait trouvé tout cela passionnant et Harry se demandait s'il n'allait pas l'embaucher pour gérer tout ce bazar au quotidien. Luna, elle, avait trouvé son bonheur quand elle s'était rendu compte que Harry était légalement le PDG de plusieurs entreprises moldus et sorcières. Visiblement la jolie blonde avait décidé qu'elle serait celle qui guiderait ces entreprises vers la fortune, le tout avec un sourire diabolique collé aux lèvres. Le jeune Potter avait simplement sourit et acquiesçé.

_ Vous m'accompagnez toujours à Gringotts? Demanda Harry aux deux filles qui déjeunaient avec lui en ce samedi matin.

_ Bien sûre Harry. Lui répondit Hermione alors que Luna hochait simplement la tête.

Le brun avait décidé d'aller faire valoir son droit de garde sur son filleul ce matin. Il pourrait ainsi passer l'après-midi avec Teddy avant d'aller dîner avec les filles et lui chez Bill et Fleur. Harry avait demandé au couple si cela ne les dérangeaient pas et ils avaient répondu que non, qu'ils seraient même heureux de tous les voir. D'autant qu'ils avaient invité Fred et Georges à se joindre à eux. Harry en était content, il allait pouvoir tout régler d'un coup quand aux titres de propriétés. Finalement, il fut l'heure de partir pour la banque et c'est avec une pointe d'angoisse que le brun se retrouva de nouveau dans le bureau de Ragnok. Ils se saluèrent et Harry présenta le motif de sa venue et son souhait d'adopter Teddy.

_ Bien évidemment Lord Potter-Black, c'est même ce que ses parents souhaitaient que vous fassiez. Il suffit de remplir ces papiers et vous pourrez aller chercher votre fils chez sa grand-mère. Comme il est de coutume et vu que les Lupin ne sont pas nobles, il changera de nom pour Edward Harry Potter-Black.

_ Est-il possible qu'il garde Remus en deuxième nom?

_ C'est parfaitement faisable. Nous partons donc sur Edward Remus Potter-Black.

_ C'est parfait, merci.

Harry signa tous les papiers et Ragnok aussi avant de les cacheter. Les trois exemplaires disparurent. Un alla au Ministère section adoption magique, l'autre dans le coffre principal de Harry et le dernier dans les archives de la banque.

_ Tout est en ordre, souhaitez-vous que des aurors vous accompagnent chez Mme Tonks?

_ Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Déjà qu'elle va m'en vouloir à mort, pas la peine de venir en plus avec la cavalerie. On se débrouillera, merci Directeur.

Le gobelin acquiesça et ils se saluèrent avant de quitter le bureau. Ils prirent la direction de la demeure d'Andromeda et allèrent toquer à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur la vieille dame qui fit un sourire crispé au brun devant elle.

_ Harry… Tu es venu voir ton filleul?

_ Entre autre. Répondit prudemment le jeune Lord. Pouvons-nous entrer? Toi et moi devons parler.

C'est avec répugnance qu'elle les laissa pénétrer sa maison et qu'elle laissa Harry saluer son petit filleul de maintenant deux ans. Ce dernier fut ravi de le voir et changea immédiatement ses yeux et ses cheveux pour lui ressembler.

_ Comment va mon prince?

_ Pa'ain! Fit joyeusement le bambin quand Harry le prit dans ses bras.

Harry avait passé beaucoup de temps avec son filleul quand il n'était pas à Poudlard et ce depuis sa naissance. Il avait prit plaisir à lui donner son biberon, à lui lire des histoires et même à se lever la nuit pour calmer ses pleurs, soulageant les parents. Il avait aussi changé ses couches et lui avait fait prendre son bain. Le tout sous la houlette d'une Nymphadora rayonnante de joie de voir le filleul et le parrain s'entendre aussi bien. Remus aussi en avait été ravi mais aussi nostalgique, la pair lui faisant souvent penser à Sirius et Harry quand ce dernier était né. Autant dire qu'une solide relation liait Harry et Teddy et cela n'en serait que plus simple quand il annoncerait au bambin que désormais il était son papa.

_ Teddy, je vais aller discuter avec Mamie, tu veux bien rester un peu avec Tata Mione et Tata Luna?

_ Vi! Fit le petit avec ravissement en voyant les deux jeunes filles qu'il connaissait et qu'il aimait beaucoup. Pas comme la furie rousse et le grand patau roux qui étaient souvent avec son parrain adoré.

Harry le posa dans les bras d'Hermione et entraîna Andromeda dans la cuisine où il ferma la porte et posa un charme de silence. Ensuite il sortit des feuilles de son sac et les posa sur la table avec un regard appuyé sur la vieille dame. Cette dernière s'en saisit en tremblant et éclata en sanglot quand elle comprit. Cela ne dura cependant que quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne relève un regard meurtrier sur le brun.

_ Il est hors de question que tu me prennes mon petit-fils! Tu as dix-sept ans! Tu n'es pas ce qu'il lui faut! En plus tu veux lui enlever ce qui le relie à ses parents! Il ne doit jamais oublier qui il est et qui ils étaient!

Harry soupira en laissant la femme le vomir d'insultes et de critiques. Il savait qu'elle ne le prendrait pas bien mais là il en prenait vraiment pour son grade.

_ Ca suffit Andromeda! C'est la volonté de ses parents qu'il devienne mon fils s'il devait leur arriver quelque chose! Et Teddy n'a pas à vivre avec des fantômes pour parents, il mérite d'entendre autre chose que des comparaisons avec des morts! Je refuse qu'il grandisse dans un cimetière!

La vieille dame serra les dents de rage devant l'éclat du Sauveur. Elle savait qu'il était dans son bon droit en venant récupérer l'enfant, mais à moins qu'elle ne prouve avec des arguments solides au Magenmagot qu'ils maltraitait son fils adoptif, elle n'avait aucun moyen de récupérer sa garde. Peut-être le Directeur Dumbledore pourrait-il raisonner ce sale gosse? Il fallait qu'elle aille le voir.

_ Je te remercie d'avoir pris soin de mon filleul depuis la mort de ses parents. Maintenant je vais emballer ses affaires et nous allons te laisser. Tu as vingt minutes pour lui dire au revoir.

Le brun récupéra les feuilles et sortit pour se diriger vers la chambre de Teddy. Andromeda se précipita sur l'enfant et le brun fut soulagé de savoir que Luna et Hermione étaient près d'eux, sait-on jamais. Les filles avaient déjà dû expliquer au bambin qu'il allait venir vivre avec eux. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard ils laissait Teddy faire un dernier signe de main à sa grand-mère avant d'être emporté par le portoloin. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre devant le Square et Harry montra la demeure à son désormais fils.

_ Voici ta nouvelle maison, Teddy. L'extérieur est un peu moche mais promis l'intérieur est mieux.

Ils entrèrent et le brun fit faire le tour du propriétaire au bambin, terminant par sa chambre où les filles avaient déjà monté ses affaires.

_ Tu aimes louveteau?

_ Vi! Teddy eut un grand sourire pour son parrain.

Maintenant, songea Harry, la partie délicate.

_ Teddy. Commença-t-il doucement en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras. Tu sais que papa et maman ne sont plus là. Que le méchant monsieur serpent les a fait partir.

_ Vi… Fit le petit avec les larmes aux yeux.

_ Papa et maman m'ont demandé de prendre soin de toi. Ils m'ont demandé d'être aussi ton papa. Est-ce que tu veux bien que moi aussi je sois ton papa?

_ Plus pa'ain?

_ Soit je serais ton papa, soit je serais ton parrain. Tu décides.

_ …

L'enfant réfléchit intensément avant de décider que papa c'était plus facile à dire que parrain.

_ Papa.

_ Alors je serais ton papa, mon prince.

_ Vi! Fit joyeusement le bambin avant d'éclater de rire et de montrer plusieurs choses en babillant.

OoOoO

L'après-midi s'était bien passé et Teddy avait facilement adopté sa nouvelle dynamique familiale. Ses Tatas étaient attentionnées, son Papa avait joué avec lui et le gentil petit monsieur elfe avait fait un goûter délicieux. Ce soir ils allaient voir des amis de Papa alors Tante Mione l'avait fait tout beau.

_ Bill, Fleur. Salua Harry en arrivant à la chaumière aux coquillages.

Le couple était heureux de revoir le jeune homme en pleine forme et serein avec son fils et ses amies. Les jumeaux aussi furent content de les revoir. Harry les surpris d'ailleurs car il leur demanda d'être les parrains de Teddy.

_ Vu que je suis maintenant son père il a besoin d'un nouveau parrain, hors je ne peux pas choisir entre vous deux, donc vous le serez tous les deux. Avait déclaré le petit brun en haussant les épaules.

Après ça il avait prit les jumeaux à part et leur avait parlé de leur boutique dont l'acte de propriété lui appartenait. Bill les avaient rejoint et les trois frères lui avaient sorti la même version: Dumbledore leur avait proposé de leur vendre un de ses biens et ils avaient accepté. Harry avait simplement secoué la tête, dépité par les controverses du Directeur.

_ Ecoutez les gars, je n'ai pas besoin de ces propriétés, j'en ai pleins d'autres. Donc je vous en fait cadeau. Et pas la peine d'essayer de me rembourser quoi que ce soit!

Les rouquins avaient soupirés devant l'air buté du plus jeune. Ils savaient que rien ne le ferais changer d'avis, ils avaient déjà essayé sur d'autres sujets moins importants et s'y étaient cassés les dents. La soirée avait donc pu continuer calmement jusqu'à ce que Percy vienne frapper à la porte alors qu'ils mangeaient le dessert. Bien que dubitatif, Bill laissa entrer son petit frère et lui servit une tasse de thé.

_ Je suis désolé de venir de manière improvisée, mais il fallait que je vois Harry et Hermione. Même si je ne pensais pas que vous seriez là. Rajouta-t-il pour les deux concernés.

_ J'ai croisé Bill à Gringotts et il m'a invité à venir manger. Répondit simplement Harry.

_ Vous faites ce que vous voulez, lui répondit l'ancien préfet, au moins ça nous arrange. J'ai croisé Père au Ministère et il m'a confié quelque chose d'inquiétant. Ou tout du moins, qui m'a inquiété alors qu'il trouve cela parfaitement normal.

_ Et qu'est-ce donc…

_ Qui t'inquiète tant…

_ Mon cher frère? Firent les jumeaux.

_ Eh bien, il était plutôt heureux de savoir que Harry avait accepté de signer un contrat de mariage qui permettrait à la famille de sortir de son statut de "traître à son sang" en plus de nous rendre riche vu que la fortune Potter-Black et la "fortune" Weasley allaient être fusionnés. Résultat un seul coffre contenant des millions de gallions dans lequel tout le monde peut taper.

Mis à part Harry qui connaissait déjà les clauses du mariage tous les autres étaient horrifiés. Mais le brun ressentit tout de même un pincement au coeur devant ce qu'il considérait comme une trahison d'Arthur.

_ Tante Muriel sera de bon conseils. Et le Dragon devra revenir au nid. Fit une Luna les yeux dans le vagues.

_ Elle a raison, fit Fleur, vous pourrez trouver refuge dans la famille Prewett et vous aurez besoin de Charlie vu qu'il est l'héritier légitime du titre de Lord Prewett.

_ On ira demain matin à Gringotts et chez Tante Muriel dès qu'il sera là. Juste avant le repas de famille. Bill grimaça.

_ Avant de prendre congé je vais adresser mes félicitations à Hermione. Harry et toi gérez votre vie sentimentale de la même manière, visiblement. Puis Percy se leva et prit congé.

Les jumeaux avaient les sourcils froncé et Bill avait retenu tout le monde d'un geste.

_ Sorts de contrainte. Magie familiale.

_ Luna tu restes ici avec Teddy, Hermione et moi allons faire un tour à Gringotts. Annonça Harry de manière autoritaire. La brune avait peur de comprendre donc elle suivi docilement son ami et se retrouva rapidement dans un bureau richement décoré.

_ Que puis-je pour vous Lord Potter-Black?

_ Hermione et moi aimerions savoir si un contrat de mariage la lie à quelqu'un.

_ Mais… commença à protester la brune, vite coupée par son ami.

_ En effet elle est lié par un contrat de mariage à Mr Ronald Bilius Weasley.

_ Peut-on voir ce contrat?

Hermione se saisit rapidement de la feuille que le gobelin lui tendit et laissa Harry regarder derrière son épaule. Ce dernier était totalement désavantageux pour la brune qui se retrouverait esclave de son mari. Et plus tard de ses enfants vu qu'elle devait en faire au minimum huit!

_ Avant que vous ne demandiez, Lord Potter-Black, vous n'avez actuellement aucun moyen de briser ce contrat. Par contre, si vous intégrez Miss Granger dans la famille Potter-Black, là vous pourrez lutter.

_ Qu'en penses-tu Hermione? C'est une adoption de sang donc tu auras un tiers de sang Potter et un tiers de sang Black. Tu ne porteras plus le nom de tes parents et sera une sang-mêlée de la haute noblesse sorcière.

_ C'est tout vu, Harry. J'accepte. Et pas seulement parce que ça pourra me sauver de ce mariage, mais aussi parce que je serais heureuse de devenir ta soeur.

Le brun eut un sourire resplendissant.

_ Sans compter que Bellatrix va se retourner dans sa tombe de savoir que tu es une Black. Ricana-t-il.

OoOoO

_ Tata Mione?

_ Oui poussin, c'est moi. Tata Mione.

Le bambin détailla la jeune fille. Elle ressemblait à sa Tata Mione mais sans être elle. Tout son être avait gagné en grâce aristocratique et ses cheveux avaient perdu de leur volume pour faire des anglaises dans son dos. Il étaient devenus noir comme les Black et les Potter. Ses yeux étaient devenu un mélange surprenant de vert, noisette et gris.

_ Belle. Décida Teddy, ce qui mit fin à son inspection. C'était toujours sa Tata, peu importe son apparence.

Hermione en fut soulagée, elle s'habituait encore au changement d'apparence. Elle en était d'ailleurs ravie, ses cheveux avaient gagné en discipline, elle avait prit du tour de poitrine sans prendre de hanches, un bonheur!

_ Avec ça, nous sommes prêt pour demain. Fit joyeusement Luna les yeux dans le vide.

Harry sourit avec amusement quand elle attrapa un stylo en se tournant vers lui. Il lui remit les papiers qu'il tenait pour qu'elle les signe. Papiers dont elle n'était pas censé avoir connaissance.

OoOoO

En cet instant, Harry savait que seule la présence d'Arthur empêchait Molly et ses deux derniers enfants de l'étriper. Le repas avait pourtant bien commencé malgré quelques accros. En premier son apparence et celle d'Hermione. Le brun avait simplement répondu que c'était parce qu'il était devenu chef des Black pour lui et qu'il avait reconnu la brune comme sa soeur pour Hermione. La magie n'en faisait vraiment qu'à sa tête... Les Weasley n'avaient rien dit, car cela nécessiterait des explications sur l'Héritage du brun qu'il ne devait, selon eux, pas connaître pour le bien de leur plan.

Ensuite il avait été question de Teddy. Molly s'était horrifiée de savoir qu'il avait la garde de l'enfant et il avait répondu que c'était simplement la volonté de ses parents qu'il devienne son nouveau père. Il avait joué sur la corde sensible en disant qu'il voulait être pour Teddy ce que Sirius n'avait pas pu être pour lui. Le sujet étant sensible et pouvant mettre Harry dans de très mauvaises dispositions, il fut rapidement clos.

Vint ensuite la présence de Luna. Harry avait signifié que puisqu'elle était mineure et qu'elle lui avait demandé, en tant qu'Héritière des Lovegood, la protection des familles Potter et Black, il avait accepté de devenir son tuteur jusqu'à sa majorité. Elle avait donc parfaitement sa place dans cette réunion de famille. Comme elle était la "meilleure amie" de Ginny et que cette dernière comptait lui demander d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur, cela ne posa pas plus de problèmes.

Harry se montra pendant une bonne heure et demi comme un père exemplaire. Il était attentionné, attentif aux besoins de Teddy, calme et patient avec l'enfant. Ce dernier donnait du "papa" à toutes les sauces comme si on lui avait dit que plus il dirait ce mot, plus il aurait un gros cadeau (hum!). Mais c'était tellement Serpentard que personne n'y pensa.

Hermione cacha son sourire en avalant une bouchée de pain quand Teddy se lança une énième fois dans un discours inspiré à base de "mon papa c'est le meilleur, mon papa c'est le plus fort, mon papa c'est le plus beau, etc, etc, etc". Le bambin avait vite compris les consignes de son père: "_Écoute moi bien Teddy, à chaque fois que tu dit le mot "papa" tu gagnes un jouet. Et à la fin si tu l'as dit beaucoup de fois alors tu auras un énooooorme cadeau. Et c'est toi qui choisiras ce que tu veux. Tu as compris? Par contre il ne faut pas le dire, c'est un secret entre nous. Ok?"_. Harry avait vraiment un don pour manipuler son monde. Elle voyait bien Molly et Ginny qui enrageaient à chaque fois que le bambin ouvrait la bouche. C'était tellement drôle. Puis vint le début de la fin quand Arthur demanda au brun s'il avait donné son nom à Teddy.

_ Oui, bien sûre. Il s'appelle maintenant Edward Remus Potter-Black. Gringotts le considère comme mon premier né et donc pour l'instant il est l'Héritier des Potter et des Black. Mais si j'ai un deuxième enfant il ne sera plus que l'Héritier des Black vu que son lien de filiation avec cette famille est plus fort.

_ Tu veux d'autres enfants? Avait demandé le chef de famille.

_ Peut-être un, voir deux, mais pas plus. Et puis j'ai tout mon temps, d'abord je veux m'occuper correctement de Teddy. Hein mon prince?

_ Vi Papa!

_Et un jouet de plus. _Soupira mentalement le brun, sûre que sa consigne n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd!

Molly, qui avait entendu la conversation, s'était immédiatement jeté sur Harry pour le gronder. Teddy ne pouvait pas être son premier né vu que ce serait celui qu'il aurait avec Ginny.

_ Cela me semble compromis, Mrs Weasley. D'autant que le mariage ne pourra pas avoir lieu, et je le regrette. Fit Harry avec un sourire particulièrement faux.

_ Co-comment ça? Bafouilla la matriarche.

_ Je suis passé à Gringotts et là mon conseiller m'a dit que je pouvais récupérer les bagues de Lord et devenir maître de mes maisons. J'ai sauté sur l'occasion bien sûre, vu qu'avant cette charge incombait à mon père et mon parrain, j'étais ravi de marcher dans leurs pas.

Il se pencha pour prendre Teddy sur ses genoux.

_ Papa?

_ Tout va bien mon coeur. Chuchota le brun. Mon conseiller m'a alors expliqué que je ne pouvais pas me marier avec Ginny car aucun de nos enfants ne serait considéré comme faisant partie de ma famille. Je n'aurais pas le droit de les reconnaître comme mes descendants et Héritiers et pas le droit de leur faire porter mon nom. Pas plus qu'à ma femme.

A cet instant Molly, Ginny et Ron étaient d'une pâleur cadavérique. Cela amusa fortement le reste de la fratrie ainsi que la petite famille Potter-Black. Arthur avait les sourcils froncé et décida d'attendre que le brun soit partit pour en discuter en famille. Ce dernier ne s'attarda pas et embarqua Luna, Hermione et Teddy dans son sillage. Peu après son départ c'est Dumbledore qui arriva avec Andromeda.

_ Albus, c'est horrible! Fit immédiatement Molly. Harry ne veut plus se marier avec ma petite Ginny! Il sait à propos de ses bagues et de la descendance de Cedrella!

_ Allons Molly, je suis certain qu'il peut annuler ça en tant que Chef de famille.

_ Non, il ne peut pas. Fit amèrement Andromeda. Il ne peut pas car avec Teddy il a déjà un Héritier et que l'annuler ne servirait que son profit personnel et non celui de sa famille.

_ Mais le contrat est déjà signé et…

_ Albus. Le coupa la vieille dame. S'il a enfilé ses bagues et prit son titre de Lord alors le contrat s'est annulé tout seul. Il n'existe plus.

_ Et pour les personnes intégrées dans la famille? Demanda Arthur.

_ Comment ça? Fit le Directeur.

_ Harry a intégré Hermione aux familles Potter-Black. Adoption de sang, elle est considérée comme sa soeur devant la Magie Familiale.

_ Alors tout contrat fait avec Miss Granger devient nul car il nécessite l'autorisation de son nouveau chef de famille.

_ Quoi? Mais! Elle devait être ma femme! S'insurgea Ron.

_ Eh bien faites une croix sur elle, Mr Weasley. Dit âprement la grand-mère de Teddy.

_ Papa, Maman. J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. Fit Bill en se relevant de son siège. Il en avait assez entendu. Moi, William Arthur Weasley, je renonce en cet instant à mon appartenance à la famille Weasley pour prendre le nom de mon épouse. Ainsi je deviens William Arthur Delacour, ma femme redevient Fleur Apolline Delacour et ma fille devient Victoire Fleur Delacour.

_ Tant qu'on y est. Soupira Charlie en se relevant aussi. Moi, Charles Septimus Weasley, renonce à mon nom de naissance pour prendre celui de Prewett et devenir Lord de cette noble et ancienne maison.

Le rouquin n'avait pas été ravi d'apprendre qu'il deviendrait Lord, mais avait finalement accepté quand il sut qu'il ne le resterait pas longtemps. Il attendit que Percy et les jumeaux renonce également au nom Weasley, les acceptant dans sa Maison, avant de faire de Percy son Héritier puis de renoncer à son rôle de Lord. Toute l'opération s'était déroulée sous le regard choqué de leurs parents, leurs cadets et du Directeur.

OoOoO

_ Alors? Demanda Harry aux rouquins attablés chez lui.

_ Bah, Maman a hurlé très fort. Fit nonchalamment Charlie. Mais on s'y attendait.

_ Et notre nouveau Lord Prewett? Fit-il, taquin, en direction de Percy.

_ Tante Muriel m'apprend pleins de choses très intéressantes. Normalement dans deux semaines je pourrais prendre ma place au Magenmagot.

Le brun releva la tête de son thé quand il entendit sonner à la porte. Il se leva pour regarder dans le judas et fut perplexe en découvrant Narcissa Malefoy. Il ouvrit à la Lady qui lui sourit gentiment.

_ Bonjour mon cher Harry, comment va le nouveau Lord Black?

_ Très bien ma chère. Je prenais le thé avec le nouveau Lord Prewett et ses frères. Peut-être souhaitez-vous vous joindre à nous?

_ Je vais devoir refuser, je ne faisais que passer pour vous livrer un message. Il se trouve que les Ladies sont celles qui décident de qui devra donner quels Bals. Hors nous avons décidé que celui de Lugnasad le premier Août serait pour vous.

_ Vous me laissez bien peu de temps pour l'organiser, très chère.

_ Je suis certaine que vous serez à la hauteur. N'hésitez pas à inviter le nouveau Lord Prewett et sa famille pour l'occasion.

_ Ce sera une joie de vous contenter. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne journée, une montagne de travail m'attend.

_ Bon courage Harry. N'hésitez pas à me demander en cas de doute, où à cette chère Augusta Londubat, elle sera ravie de vous aider comme vous avez aidé son petit-fils et Héritier.

Et la Lady prit congé. Le brun vint se rasseoir, assez décontenancé par la nouvelle. Il n'avait aucune foutue idée de comment organiser un Bal, lui!

_ Lady Londubat me paraît être une bonne option. Lui dit Hermione, elle aussi légèrement pâle devant la tâche.

_ Je vais finir par croire qu'affronter Voldy était moins pénible que de gérer un titre de Lord.

Ses amis ricanèrent et son fils vint se coller à ses jambes:

_ Papa! Papa! Papa!

_ Teddy, mon chéri. Je t'ai offert quatre cent cinquante huit jouets suite au repas chez les Weasley. On va donc considérer notre contrat comme clos. D'accord?

Le bambin fit la moue. Sa chambre débordait peut-être de peluches mais ce n'était pas assez de son avis. Sans compter qu'il n'avait pas encore choisi son énoooorme jouet!

Fin

Voilà, voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Ca me fait plaisir de voir mes OS être mis en favoris ou de recevoir vos commentaires. J'espère pouvoir encore continuer à vous faire plaisir avec mes histoires. A la prochaine!


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde! En premier lieu je tiens à préciser que "Point de Départ" était à l'origine un défi, celui d'écrire une fic en une nuit de travail. C'est pour ça que la fin est aussi… abrupte. Vu que je manquais de temps pour bien la développer. A moi aussi elle me laissait un petit goût d'inachevé et j'ai pu constater à travers vos reviews que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir ce sentiment. C'est donc avec plaisir que je répond à vos demandes pour vous présenter cette suite qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Bonne lecture et merci pour m'avoir donné envie de l'écrire!

* * *

Point de Départ 2

Des tissus aux couleurs vives, des mets raffinés et de saison, des fleurs par centaines et des invités sur leur 31 discutant un peu partout dans la pièce, certains valsant au son d'une musique entraînante. Harry soupira alors que Lady Malefoy s'approchait de lui.

_ Alors très chère? Cela vous convient-il?

_ Parfaitement mon cher ami, vous avez fait du bon travail.

_ Vous m'en voyez ravi. Souffla le brun.

_ Allons, allons, mon chéri. Ce n'est qu'un Bal.

Harry en fut amusé. Ce stupide Bal lui avait donné des cheveux blanc, il en était sûre. Mais heureusement pour lui, tout se passait bien. Oh, quelques nobles avaient grincé des dents de savoir une né-moldue acceptée dans les nobles familles Potter et Black, mais bon. Hermione se fichait bien de ce que tous ces snobinards pensaient. Tout comme Luna et son étonnante robe multicolore. Percy de son côté prenait un réel plaisir à être Lord Prewett aux côté de sa Tante Muriel. Bill et Fleur aussi étaient présents et discutaient avec Lady Londubat et Neville. Les jumeaux étaient chargés de garder Teddy et Victoire au Square. Harry avait en effet remis sur pied le Manoir Potter pour le Bal, sa maison étant trop petite et ne possédant pas de salle de Bal de toute manière.

Au milieu de tout ça il voyait parfaitement Dumbledore qui lui jetait des regards en coin. Le brun avait peur de ce que le Directeur pourrait inventer pour récupérer son emprise sur lui. Il s'attendait donc à une attaque de sa part ou encore une tentative désespérée des Weasley restant pour faire main basse sur sa fortune. C'est pour cela qu'il fut surpris quand il reçu quelques jours plus tard un assaut d'Andromeda par le biais du service de l'enfance.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencée, comme les autres. Ils avaient pris le petit déjeuner en famille, Harry s'était occupé toute la matinée de Teddy et ils avaient mangé ensemble. Luna passait ses journées plongée dans les papiers concernant ses entreprises et avoirs quand à Hermione elle se passionnait pour la gestion du reste de son patrimoine. En début d'après-midi Harry mettait Teddy au lit pour sa sieste et allait travailler avec les filles avant de lever le bambin pour le goûter qu'ils prenaient ensemble. Teddy était un gros dormeur et même s'il se réveillait avant l'heure du goûter, il restait volontier seul dans sa chambre pour jouer. Après le goûter la petite famille sortait se promener. Soit dans des parcs, des musées, des bibliothèques ou autres lieux culturels, moldus ou sorciers. Harry était doté d'une énorme fortune, aussi pouvaient-ils se permettre de dîner dans un restaurant tous les soirs. Ils avaient aussi bien testé les fast-food moldus que les grandes adresses à plusieurs étoiles. Leur préférence allant pour les petits restaurants familiaux, bien plus chaleureux. Après manger ils rentraient à la maison, Harry préparaient Teddy pour la nuit, il passait un petit moment avec les trois adultes dans le salon où Hermione lui lisait une histoire devant la cheminée, tous vautrés dans le canapé avec des tisanes. Quand il finissait par s'endormir Harry le portait à son lit pour le coucher et lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Puis il redescendait passer un petit moment au calme avec ses amies et eux aussi allaient finalement au lit.

C'était une journée type et leur routine s'était rapidement et facilement mise en place. Hors comme il disait, aujourd'hui la journée avait bien commencé mais leur si belle routine avait été interrompue quand pas moins de cinq sorciers du département de l'enfance étaient venus toquer à leur porte alors qu'ils prenaient le goûter. Harry leur avait ouvert en fronçant les sourcils et leur avait rapidement demandé pourquoi ils étaient là vu que tous les papiers pour l'adoption de Teddy étaient en règles.

_ Mr Potter je me présente, Mrs Briten. Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui car la grand-mère du jeune Edward Lupin a déposé un dossier à notre bureau. Elle craint qu'à cause de votre passé d'enfant maltraité, votre adolescence agitée et votre jeune âge vous ne soyez pas apte à vous occuper d'un si jeune enfant que votre filleul.

Harry était devenue livide en entendant le petit discours de la fonctionnaire et heureusement pour lui Hermione s'était elle aussi levée et elle put donc le pousser derrière elle pour prendre sa place devant la dame qui se tenait sur le perron.

_ Je suis Hermione Potter-Black et avant toute chose, Mrs, vous devriez revoir votre manière de vous adresser à mon frère et à mon neveu.

La dame plissa des yeux devant la jeune fille.

_ Mon frère est Lord Harry Potter-Black et sauf invitation de ce dernier vous êtes priée de respecter ce titre si vous ne voulez pas que l'on porte plainte pour outrage à un Lord. Ensuite mon neveu est Héritier Edward Potter-Black. La même chose s'applique à lui. Maintenant je tiens à vous rappeler que si Harry a désormais la garde d'Edward c'est parce que les parents biologiques de ce dernier l'ont demandé dans leur testament. Ce n'est pas contestable et la banque et le Ministère ont reçu tous les papiers nécessaires.

_ J'entend bien, concéda de mauvaise grâce la femme, mais il n'empêche que nous devons mener une enquête au vues de ce que Mrs Tonks nous a révélé.

_ Et que vous a-t-elle dit?

_ Cela ne vous concerne pas.

_ Je suis la gestionnaire du patrimoine dont Edward héritera un jour et dont Harry est aujourd'hui le propriétaire. C'est donc dans mon droit de savoir ce que cette dame a révélée sur mon Chef de Maison et sur son Héritier.

_ C'est confidentiel.

_ Vraiment? Et comment pensez vous savoir si cela est vrai ou faux si vous n'avez qu'une version? Sans compter que vous ne pouvez pas détenir d'informations privées sur un Lord en fonction sans le consentement de ce dernier, c'est contre la loi.

Mrs Briten fulmina en écoutant la gamine face à elle. Elle avait bien sûre vue la blonde prendre l'enfant et filer par la cheminée sur ordre du gamin Potter. Ca n'allait pas du tout, elle devait voir l'enfant et s'assurer qu'il n'était pas maltraité avant qu'ils ne camouflent les traces!

_ Bien, pour cette entrevue vous seule serait bien suffisante, repris Hermione, nous nous installerons dans la cuisine.

La fonctionnaire ne put qu'obtempérer et entra dans la demeure, ressentant un très désagréable frisson la parcourir, comme si la magie de la demeure l'acceptait par politesse tout en lui faisant sentir combien elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Harry et Hermione s'installèrent face à elle sur une table débarrassée du goûter qui avait lieu plus tôt. Les autres fonctionnaires s'étaient vu claquer la porte au nez par une Hermione outrée de l'attitude d'Andromeda. Cette femme venait de baisser considérablement dans son estime!

_ Bien, tout d'abord, nous souhaitons voir l'ensemble du dossier déposé par Andromeda Tonks. Ensuite nous voulons une liste de toutes les personnes au courant de ses affirmations sur Harry, elles devront faire serment de ne pas révéler ce qu'elles savent. Lista calmement Hermione.

Pour l'instant il leur fallait récupérer des données tout en faisant en sorte que des mensonges ou vérités dérangeantes ne se retrouvent pas dans la presse. Et les deux bruns furent choqués de voir que tout ce que Harry avait confié de sa vie à Nymphadora et Remus dont il était très proche se retrouvait dans le dossier. Et il leur avait tout confié, de son enfance de privation et de corvées chez les Dursley à ses nombreuses aventures à Poudlard ainsi que son début de dépression à la mort de Sirius que la naissance de Teddy avait permis à Harry de surmonter. Toute sa vie étalée sur papier et à la disposition de n'importe quel journaliste. Harry en aurait pleuré.

_ Ces éléments ne sont pas légaux, ils doivent être effacés et toute personne au courant mise sous serment dans les plus brefs délais. Si la moindre ligne se retrouve dans la presse vous pouvez être certaine que vous perdrez votre poste avant la fin de la journée, Mrs. Asséna durement Hermione, complètement révoltée de voir ce que la grand-mère de Teddy avait osé faire alors que pour Harry tous ces sujets étaient extrêmement intimes et sensibles.

_ Nous ne pouvons pas les effacer tant que l'enquête est en cours. Grinça la fonctionnaire.

_ Dans ce cas votre service tout entier devra répondre devant le Magenmagot d'atteinte à la vie privée d'un Lord. Autant vous dire que les vieilles familles ne vont pas apprécier et que les têtes vont rapidement tomber. Vous aurez donc l'occasion de vous justifier devant votre chef.

_ Même si tout est effacé nous continuerons l'enquête afin d'être certains que le jeune Edward n'est pas maltraité. Je vais vous laisser pour remettre mon rapport à ma Directrice de département et faire faire les serments ainsi qu'effacer toutes les données fournies par Mrs Tonks. Mais je reviendrais demain pour inspecter le jeune Teddy et son environnement.

Même si c'était pour une durée peu élevée, Hermione et Harry étaient ravis de se débarrasser de la fonctionnaire.

_ Tout va bien se passer, Ry. Fit avec douceur Hermione une fois la porte refermée.

_ Tu te rends compte Mione, elle a écouté tout ce que j'ai dit à Dora et Moony. C'est ma vie privée, elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça!

Le brun était complètement abattu.

_ Allez, demain on prouvera à ces idiots que tu es un père exemplaire et Luna et moi des Tatas en or!

_ J'imagine que tu as un plan pour la journée entière.

_ Oui, on ne change rien à notre routine. On avait prévu d'aller voir les jumeaux dans leur magasin après le goûter et de manger avec eux après dans un restaurant sorcier, ça tombe bien. Et après demain on devait aller se ballader dans ce parc avec les cerfs avec Bill et Fleur puis manger avec eux au restaurant. Voilà un programme des plus sain pour rassurer les autorités.

_ Dans ce cas ne changeons rien.

Le lendemain la dame fut de retour avec sa Directrice qui présenta ses excuses au Lord et lui signifia qu'aucune information n'avait filtré, que tout était effacé et les personnes au courant mises sous serment dont elle-même. Elle continua en disant que Mrs Briten allait les suivre deux jours avant de faire un premier rapport qui serait examiné et reviendrait vers eux quand la décision serait prise de continuer les investigations ou non ou carrément de retirer la garde de Teddy si nécessaire.

Harry et Hermione furent d'accord et reprirent leur routine. Les filles gagnèrent la bibliothèque pour travailler et Harry sortit avec Teddy dans le jardin arrière car ce dernier voulait faire un château de sable. Le jardin avait été agrandit magiquement et comportait une piscine entourée d'une clôture enchantée pour que Teddy n'y entre pas sans un adulte. L'eau aussi était enchantée pour que personne ne s'y noie tout comme l'eau de la petite piscine creusée de Teddy qui ne contenait que 20 centimètres d'eau et était entourée de sable pour que le bambin puisse jouer. Il avait aussi sa propre air de jeu dans un autre coin du jardin. Les garçons se mirent en maillot, profitant de la chaleur estivale, et rapidement le début d'un château prit forme. Les filles ne tardèrent cependant pas à les rejoindre.

_ On vous a vu par la fenêtre et c'est bien plus tentant de venir lézarder devant la piscine que d'être enfermé devant des bouquins poussiéreux! Fit Hermione, choquant ses amis.

_ Et c'est toi qui dit ça! Fit Harry avec choc. Teddy, je crois que Tata Mione est malade.

_ Mione! Mione! Rigola le bambin en tendant les bras vers la jeune fille.

Cette dernière le serra contre elle avec joie.

_ Ne l'écoute pas jeune prince, ton papa dit des bétises.

Mrs Briten regarda les interactions de loins comme elle le faisait depuis son arrivée. Elle notait scrupuleusement ce qu'elle observait. Une fois les jeux fini ils remontèrent se laver. Harry donna un bain à Teddy avant de le laisser aux bons soins d'Hermione pendant qu'il prenait sa douche. Cette dernière joua avec lui dans le salon le temps que Harry et Luna les rejoignent et qu'ils puissent se mettre à table.

Elle nota que l'elfe servit un repas très équilibré, elle lui posa quelques questions et il lui répondit de mauvaise grâce et en la regardant de haut qu'il suivait scrupuleusement les consignes de maîtresse Hermione et maître Harry concernant l'alimentation du jeune maître pour les trois repas qu'ils prenaient ici. Elle le questionna sur le dîner non mentionné mais Kreattur répondit que les maîtres ne mangeaient jamais ici le soir. La journée continua avec la sieste de Teddy et les trois adultes s'enfermant dans la bibliothèque pour travailler sur les affaires de leur Maison. Elle se retrouva donc toute seule comme une cruche pendant deux heures où le bambin dorma. Après ils prirent le goûter puis sortirent sur le Chemin de Traverse.

_ Pa'ains! Fit joyeusement Teddy quand ils entrèrent dans la boutique des jumeaux.

_ Oh mais que voilà…

_ Notre filleul…

_ Préféré! Firent les rouquins.

Ils prirent rapidement l'enfant des bras de son père pour lui montrer leurs nouvelles créations spéciales bambins.

_ Lequel est le parrain? Demanda la fonctionnaire.

_ Les deux. Répondit Harry.

_ Mais…

_ Fred et George sont indissociables l'un de l'autre. Ils ne vont que par pair. Fit le brun avec humeur. Et le choix des parrains ne regarde que moi.

Mrs Briten en fut vexée et elle profita de la sortie pour aller parler à la discrète Luna Lovegood. Elle l'aborda en lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait chez Harry, si elle était son amante ou sa fiancée.

_ Je suis sa pupille, Mrs Britent. Lui répondit Luna avec un soupir, la regardant comme si elle était stupide. Puis elle se détourna pour rejoindre Teddy.

L'enfant s'amusa comme un fou le reste de l'après-midi et les jumeaux fermèrent finalement leur boutique pour aller manger avec leurs amis. Il allèrent dans un restaurant sorcier ouvert récemment par leur ami Dean Thomas.

_ Salut les gars, comment vous allez? Fit ce dernier en les accueillant.

_ Bien, et toi? Répondit Harry.

_ Bah tranquille. Mon resto marche bien donc tout va bien. J'vous ai réservé un coin tranquil pour ce soir.

_ Merci Dean. Fit à son tour Hermione, heureuse de le voir en forme.

Ils s'installèrent rapidement et prirent commande. C'est le patron qui leur amena leurs plats, surtout celui de Teddy.

_ Tiens Ryry, j'ai suivi tes consignes pour la crevette. Fit-il en tendant le plateau.

_ Merci. S'amusa le brun.

Teddy avait un régime spécial pour faciliter sa croissance. Chaque soir ils demandaient une adaptation du menu aux restaurants pour le petit, parfois contre rémunération pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. Les adultes prenaient soin de varier les restaurants et les menus, faisant découvrir au bambin les cuisines du monde. Teddy n'était pas difficile et adorait goûter de nouvelles choses. Au final la journée s'était bien passée et celle du lendemain se passa tout aussi bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent Bill, Fleur et Victoire dans un parc moldu pour une balade. Visiblement Mrs Briten n'avait pas l'habitude de sortir des sentiers sorciers et elle avait manqué de se faire écrabouiller par une voiture sur le chemin.

_ C'est totalement scandaleux! S'énerva-t-elle à l'entrée du parc devant les cinq adultes et les deux bambins. Comment pouvez-vous côtoyer ces… ces.. ces gens! Les moldus sont dangereux!

_ Dois-je vous rappeler, Mrs Briten, que le grand-père de Teddy était un né-moldu tout comme ma mère et Hermione avant son adoption dans ma famille? Fit dangereusement Harry qui n'aimait pas les pensées de la fonctionnaire, dangereusement proches de celles de Voldemort.

_ Mais enfin, vous mettez ces enfants en danger! Vous êtes complètement irresponsables!

_ Êtes-vous en train de suggérer, Mrs, que moi, Fleur Apolline Delacour, Duchesse d'Aquitaine sorcière, je ne saurais pas comment m'occuper de ma fille et Héritière? Souhaitez-vous un incident diplomatique avec le Royaume Magique de France?

La fonctionnaire se ratatina sur place devant l'air dangereux de la jeune femme. Elle lui bredouilla des excuses avant de s'éloigner d'elle.

_ Je me ferais une joie de rapporter cet incident et votre manière de penser à votre supérieur, Mrs. Conclu la française avant de se retourner vers ses amis et les enfants pour visiter le parc.

Les cerfs, biches et faons s'y déplaçaient en liberté et Teddy fut ravi de pouvoir en approcher et même en caresser, tout comme Victoire tenue par un Bill très fier de sa femme. Hermione suivait d'ailleur les pères et leurs enfants armée d'un paquet de lingettes bébé pour enlever les microbes et éviter une maladie quelconque. La fonctionnaire de son côté se faisait pour une fois oublier. Le repas qui suivit dans un restaurant moldu servant des spécialités japonaises continua de la choquer un peu plus. Elle quitta finalement la petite famille une fois Teddy couché, leur signalant que leur dossier serait étudié dans les plus brefs délais.

_ Plus qu'à attendre, soupira Hermione en s'affalant dans le canapé. Merci Kreattur. Fit-elle à l'elfe qui leur servit des tisanes.

Les trois amis pensaient que tout irait bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils reçoivent la Gazette le lendemain avec une lettre de convocation au Magenmagot pour une demande de tutelle de Dumbledore envers Lord Potter-Black qu'il jugeait instable. La séance aurait lieu dans trois semaines. Le journal quant à lui étalait les témoignages de Dumbledore et des Weasley restant qui affirmaient à grands cris que Harry était instable mentalement, qu'il avait besoin d'être surveillé et qu'il risquait de devenir le prochain mage noir au vues de ses fréquentations lors du Bal qu'il avait donné.

Et tout alla en s'aggravant quand le lendemain les plus folles théories sur Harry se retrouvèrent sur le bout de papier. Les sois-disant spécialistes défilaient pour démolir la crédibilité du jeune Lord. Le troisième jour et après une lettre sans réponse d'Hermione à la Gazette, ils purent voir qu'un journaliste avait interrogé plusieurs membres du Magenmagot dont Lord Perceval Prewett et Lady Augusta Londubat qui soutenaient Harry en dénonçant les mensonges des Weasley et la volonté de Dumbledore de récupérer la fortune de Harry à travers sa tutelle. Le quatrième jour les gobelins livraient à un autre journaliste que le Directeur était fortement endetté auprès d'eux car il avait volé la moitié de sa fortune à la famille Potter et devait maintenant la rembourser. Le cinquième jour, alors que Harry pensait que les derniers articles allaient en sa faveur, Andromeda revint sur le devant de la scène avec une plaidoirie sur l'instabilité du jeune Lord et combien elle était inquiète pour son petit-fils. En lisant son interview Harry avait l'impression qu'elle décrivait son oncle Vernon et non lui.

_ Ca suffit! S'exclama ce matin-là Hermione.

_ La fleur du Sud fera un bon phare pour l'information. Dit alors Luna les yeux dans le vague avant de se retourner vers Hermione. Qu'en penses-tu?

_ Que Lavande va bientôt avoir une promotion. Fit l'ancienne Lionne avec froideur.

Le sixième jour un journaliste rapportait que le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, soutenait la demande de tutelle de Dumbledore. A ce moment Hermione s'occupait de racheter les parts de la Gazette avec Luna et de contacter Lavande pour lui faire part du prochain changement de Direction quand des Aurors et des membres du département de l'enfance vinrent chez eux. C'est Bill, présent ce jour-là avec sa femme et les jumeaux pour soutenir Harry, qui leur ouvrit.

_ Que se passe-t-il?

_ Mr Weasley. Fit mielleusement Mrs Briten, absolument ravie de ce qu'elle allait annoncer.

_ C'est Duc Delacour. La coupa cependant le jeune roux, n'ayant pas oublié les manières déplorables de cette femme lors de leur sortie au parc.

_ Duc Delacour, grinça-t-elle, furieuse de le voir gâcher son instant de gloire. Je suis ici pour récupérer le jeune Edward et le ramener à sa grand-mère. Cela prend effet immédiatement. Vous comprenez qu'avec le tumulte lié à son père adoptif ce n'est pas un endroit sain pour élever un enfant. Veuillez donc me remettre l'enfant. Les aurors sont là pour vous convaincre d'être coopératifs.

Bill aurait voulut protester mais le papier qu'elle lui tendit était bien officiel et ce fut un regard désespéré qu'il lança à son ami qui serrait son fils contre son coeur.

_ Papa?

_ Ecoute poussin, Papa a quelques soucis à régler alors la dame va t'emmener voir Mamie, d'accord?

_ Non.

_ Si, tu vas passer quelques jours avec Mamie, mon coeur.

_ Veux plus moi?

_ Bien sûre que je veux de toi mon ange, tu es et tu resteras mon fils. Ce n'est que pour quelques jours. Tu es d'accord?

_ Venir vite? Demanda le bambin les larmes aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de son papa.

_ Je te promet de rapidement venir te chercher, laisses-moi le temps de régler tout ça.

Teddy lui fit un gros câlin avant de câliner tout le monde, même Hermione et Luna qui étaient descendues. C'est le coeur gros qu'il laissa la dame l'emmener et qu'il fut accueillit par sa Mamie. Mais mamie lui fit peur ce jour là. Il avait voulu lui parler de tout ce qu'il avait fait avec papa mais elle hurlait très fort que papa était mort. Mais papa ne pouvait pas mourir comme papa Moony. Il n'allait pas l'abandonner lui aussi? Il parla de Tata Mione et Tata Luna mais mamie hurla encore qu'elles étaient méchantes et que lui ne devait pas les aimer. Il parla des Pa'ains mais mamie était encore plus furieuse et même quand il parla de jolie Victoire elle cria qu'il ne devait pas rester avec elle.

Le bambin ne comprenait pas, il s'était fait hurlé dessus pendant deux heures, quels que soient les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Mamie n'avait pas joué avec lui comme papa, n'avait pas fait de promenade et lui avait donné des trucs pas bons et tout fades à manger. Le soir il pleura dans son lit où elle l'avait laissé sans lui lire d'histoire comme Tata Mione. Il avait hâte que Papa vienne le chercher.

Le lendemain la Gazette annonçait son changement de Direction en faveur de Lavande Brown, choisie par le nouvel actionnaire principal inconnu, qui était en fait une société écran créée par Luna. Puis le jour d'après la nouvelle Directrice entendait bien faire toute la lumière sur l'affaire Potter-Black et remit Harry sous la Lumière alors que les Weasley, Andromeda et le Directeur en prenaient pour leur grade. Enfin le troisième jour le Ministre changea de position et montra son soutien au Lord Potter-Black. Le tumult terminé, Harry s'empressa de demander à ce que la garde de Teddy lui soit rendu.

Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à être appelé par Sainte Mangouste à pratiquement minuit. Cependant il s'y hâta en comprenant que son fils avait été hospitalisé. En effet le lendemain de son arrivée chez sa grand-mère le bambin avait cessé de s'alimenter et n'ouvrait plus la bouche, ne souriait plus et ne riait plus. il n'avait pas joué, se contentant de regarder en direction de la porte, attendant l'arrivée de son père. Andromeda avait tout tenté avant de finalement aller à l'hôpital après qu'il se soit évanouit et qu'elle n'ait pas réussit à le réveiller.

_ Mrs Tonks, ce jeune homme souffre visiblement de l'éloignement brutal avec son père.

_ Mais son père est mort… Fit la femme avec une lueur de démence dans le regard.

_ Je parle de son père adoptif, Mrs. Pas de son père biologique. Fit le psychomage avec un froncement de sourcils.

Il n'ajouta cependant rien vu que l'enfant se réveillait.

_ Papa… fit-il doucement.

_ Ton papa est mort, mon chéri. Répéta sa grand-mère.

_ Papa Ry… répéta tout aussi doucement l'enfant.

_ Il n'est pas ton père! Cria immédiatement Andromeda déclenchant les pleurs de Teddy. Je t'interdis de penser à lui ainsi! Tu ne le reverras plus jamais!

Elle aurait continué si les médicomages ne l'avaient pas forcé à sortir. Immédiatement après un message fut envoyé à la Directrice du Département de l'enfance, à la responsable du dossier Edward Potter-Black et au père du petit qui arriva en courant devant la chambre, mort d'inquiétude et suivit par sa soeur et sa pupille.

_ Ah, Mrs Clamp. Je suis le psychomage Roberts et je vous ai demandé de venir pour vous prévenir que mon service allait attaquer le vôtre.

_ Pourquoi donc? Demanda la dame d'un certain âge et Directrice du Département de l'enfance. Mrs Briten se tenant à ses côtés.

_ En enlevant la garde du jeune Edward à son père aussi brutalement et sans motifs réels et en le laissant à la garde de sa grand-mère qui souffre visiblement de troubles psychiques, vous avez créé chez lui une insécurité. Sans compter qu'il nous a été emmené car il refusait de se nourrir depuis plusieurs jours.

_ Je ne comprend pas, fit la dame, le dossier Potter-Black n'est pas encore passé en commission pour que l'on définisse s'il était nécessaire ou non de continuer nos investigations.

_ Vous voulez dire que je devrais toujours avoir sa garde. S'indigna Harry.

_ Bien sûre Lord Potter-Black.

_ Dans ce cas pourquoi Mrs Briten est venue avec une armée d'Aurors pour l'emmener chez sa grand-mère? Asséna durement Hermione.

_ Est-ce vrai? Demanda dangereusement la dame.

_ Mais c'est que le climat n'était pas favorable alors j'ai pensé que…

_ Vous êtes suspendue jusqu'à nouvel ordre et votre cas va être étudié par le département de la justice. Je confierais personnellement votre dossier à Amélia! En ce qui concerne la garde de ce jeune homme, elle revient à Lord Potter-Black et la commission vous enverra sa conclusion de rapport demain en fin de matinée.

C'est donc avec soulagement que Harry put ramener son fils chez lui en sécurité. Et le lendemain, alors qu'ils reprennaient doucement leurs habitudes, un hibou vint leur annoncer l'abandon du dossier déposé par Andromeda, la garde de Teddy restant à Harry. Le bureau des aurors avait également envoyé un document qui stipulait que suite au rapport d'un psychomage une mesure d'éloignement avait été mise sur Andromeda qui ne pourrait plus approcher de Teddy. Le soulagement envahit alors Harry, certain que plus personne ne tenterait de lui prendre son fils.

Les jours jusqu'à l'audience pour la tutelle de Harry passèrent alors lentement pendant que le brun construisait sa défense avec ses amies et son avocat. La Gazette de son côté continuait sa campagne de discréditation de Dumbledore et des Weasley et revalorisant au passage Harry. Lavande avait été extatique en comprenant qu'elle n'était pas seulement la directrice de la Gazette mais aussi de sorcière hebdo. Son magazine féminin préféré rassemblant tous les potins du monde sorcier anglais! Elle ordonna d'ailleur un article sur les célibataires les plus prisés de Grande-Bretagne et Harry était en bonne place du côté des garçons. Il s'y trouvait avec Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Drago Malefoy notamment. Du côté des filles les soeurs Greengrass étaient présentes, comme Hermione et Luna. Les Serpentards en furent ravis car ils avaient de nouveau la côte. Comme quoi Harry avait raison, les sorciers étaient de vrais moutons influençables et Lavande prenait plaisir à les influencer.

_ Silence! Fit fortement Amélia Bones, Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique. Cette audience a pour but de statuer sur la demande de tutelle d'Albus Dumbledore pour l'actuel Lord Harry James Potter-Black. Mr Dumbledore n'ayant pas souhaité être représenté par un avocat, il présentera donc son plaidoirie.

Le Directeur se leva avec calme et se posa à la barre de parole. Il scruta la foule, ménageant son effet, avant d'entamer d'une voix de gentil grand-père.

_ Mes chers amis, si je demande aujourd'hui la tutelle de Harry c'est avant…

_ Objection! Fit fortement l'avocat du brun. Mr Dumbledore est prié de respecter le titre de mon client s'il ne veut pas être poursuivit pour outrage à un Lord et outrage à la cour pour son manque de savoir-vivre.

_ Accordé. Fit Amélia. Faites preuve de plus de discernement dans vos propos, Mr Dumbledore.

Le Directeur grinça des dents mais continua tout de même:

_ Je disais donc, que je demande cette tutelle avant tout pour garantir la sécurité de Lord Potter-Black. Il étaya ensuite son propos avant que Maître Burbagus, l'avocat de Harry, ne soit appelé à poser des questions.

_ Mr Dumbledore, commença-t-il, vous dites vouloir la sécurité de mon client mais avez-vous été capable d'assurer sa sécurité quand vous aviez sa garde?

_ Comment ça?

_ Vous l'avez placé chez des parents abusifs, l'avait mit sciemment en danger chaque année à Poudlard, de même que les autres élèves, vous avez signé un contrat de mariage très désavantageux pour lui avec Ginevra Weasley et pour finir vous lui avez caché son titre d'Héritier des Potter et des Black qui ont failli lui faire perdre son Héritage au profit du Ministère parce qu'il n'avait pas réclamé la régence de ses maisons. Sans compter le rapport des Gobelins disant que vous avez profité du fait que le testament de James et Lily Potter était bloqué par vos soins pour lui voler la moitié de sa fortune tout en disposant de ses biens et propriétés comme bon vous semblait! Les louant ou les vendant pour votre compte!

_ Avez-vous de quoi prouver tout cela Maître? Demanda Amélia, outrée comme les membres du Magenmagot présents, la séance se tenant à huis clos et sous serment de secret.

L'avocat fit passer des dossiers épais à chaque membre pour qu'ils prennent connaissance de tout ce qu'il avait dit et cela sous serment de vérité ou approuvé par des professionnels. Amélia Bones soupira devant les preuves.

_ Bien, ce procès n'a aucune raison de continuer, le Magenmagot considère que Mr Dumbledore n'est pas apte a devenir tuteur de qui que ce soit. Par contre en se basant sur ce dossier une enquête va être ouverte sur les agissements de Mr Dumbledore qui est suspendu de tous ses postes à fonction pour le moment.

C'est donc un Harry victorieux qui ressortit de l'audience. Le lendemain la Gazette annonçait que la CIS avait renvoyé Dumbledore et cherchait un nouveau Manitou Suprême ainsi qu'un émissaire anglais. Quelques semaines plus tard Albus mangeait sa barbe en voyant que tout le monde se rangeait du côté du gamin et qu'il perdait ses postes les uns après les autres. Même Minerva lui tourna le dos alors qu'elle devenait Directrice de Poudlard. Amélia fut ravie de pouvoir mettre Augusta Londubat à la place de Présidente-sorcière du Magenmagot, cette harpie incarnait la neutralité absolue! Le coup de grâce tomba finalement: cinq ans à Azkaban en sécurité moyenne avec une visite des Détraqueurs une fois par semaine. Albus venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait définitivement perdu cette guerre.

_Quelques années plus tard…_

_ Et si je ne suis pas dans la bonne maison?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtise? Aucune Maison n'est bonne ou mauvaise.

_ Mais papa…

_ Edward Remus Potter-Black. Fit Harry en s'agenouillant devant son fils. Moony avait beau être à Gryffondor il aurait fait un Serdaigle très honorable, Dora était l'incarnation de la loyauté des Poufsouffles et le Choixpeau a hésité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor pour moi. Aucune Maison n'aura moins de prestige qu'une autre. Si tu vas à Gryffondor alors tu seras courageux, à Poufsouffle loyal, à Serdaigle intelligent et à Serpentard rusé. Mais rien ne t'empêche d'être un Serpentard courageux, un Poufsouffle rusé, un Serdaigle loyal ou un Gryffondor intelligent.

_ Donc la Maison importe peu.

_ Où que le Choixpeau te place, sache que c'est là que tu seras le mieux. Mais ça ne doit pas t'empêcher d'être toi.

_ Après tout j'ai été une Gryffondor intelligente! Fit Hermione derrière lui. Et Luna une Serdaigle loyale.

_ Et nous avons été…

_ Des Gryffondors rusés…

_ N'est-ce pas mon cher Gred?...

_ Bien sûr mon cher Forge!...

Teddy salua avec joie ses tantes et ses parrains. Et quand "Poufsouffle!" raisonna dans la salle, il sut que c'était sa place.

Fin~

* * *

Pour de vrai cette fois, promis. Comment avez-vous trouvé cette suite? J'espère que vous avez aimé et qu'elle aura su enrichir l'histoire de base (maintenant que j'ai plus de temps pour la peaufiner, héhé). Au plaisir de vous faire plaisir! Bye!


End file.
